Spiderman : Far From Home - Close to Heart
by Arklaw
Summary: In an alternate universe, the brave Mysterio has to make a terrible choice to acquire the power he needs. If he wants to become the world's greatest protector and fulfill his dreams, he must first strengthen his bonds with the super-hero known as Spiderman. In fact, he shall strengthen them harder than he could ever imagined.


Author's note: _Sigh... Major spoilers for Spider-Man : Far From Home I guess... This happens somewhere before their meeting at the bar and after their second battle together. Mysterio is addressing his loyal crew._

* * *

The idea itself was ridiculous. Not only ridiculous, but risible. First the scientist known as Quentin Beck guffawed for a good minute, arching his body back and forth to the floor Like a jack in the box. and carefully avoiding before the serious face plastered on everyone else made hism realise the proposal wasn't a joke. Then crossing his arms over his head, pulling his face down.

"Are you serious? This is what we're going for now? That's something a prunny teen comes up with, not a group of (I hope) geniuses."

The woman who had put her idea forward trembled with stress. Victoria Snow had known Beck for a long time now but that was the most embarassing moment of her life. More embarassing than the idea of making a fake-superhero with holograms. But she had discussed it at length with the rest of the crew. They found the time while during Mysterio's discussion with Spider-Man on top of the Tower yesterday. Quentin had nailed his dialog thanks to William's worldbuilding. Nailed it so much in fact that an idea sprouted in some men and women of the team. Even she saw it as a silly thought, at first.

"Well I can show you the papers proving our case. All the psychological evidence and box-office statistics. But I should really to mention the videos of you and Spider-Man, I mean Peter. Some close-ups on his and your face are very revealing. Despite the mask I mean. On the tower, he looked at you in such a way that... well..." Her boss's dumb-founded silence gave her leave to continue. "Socially speaking... Male to male relationships create a positive response in female audiences in every country on Earth. And you know how many of your followers are female. Having a hint of relationship between you and Spider-man could very well..."

"Nonono." Interrupted the faker who had regained his composure. "I don't care - I do not CARE about the advantages. I am not getting romantically involved with Peter. This is just... just stupid! Stupid! Even a touch is enough reason for thirsty leeches to start shipping anything to anyone..."

"But there's already fan-art sir." revealed another of his colleague, a male, the writer William Ginter Riva to be precise. Who had created Mysterio and his parrallel dimension from the ground up. If he supported the idea then...

"For crying out loud I just said..." started

"Tons of fan-art sir. It's making Harry Potter look like a train-station one-shot out there." Added another goon looking down his I-pad. He looked in awe of the sheer amount of images flashing against his glasses. The website's background was green, and there was a number on the title.

"STOP! Just stop putting these ideas in my head! Please!" Implored Quentin strongly. He was about to strike something. He had to strike something. But in a great show of restraint, Quentin calmed down and turned towards the crowd of engineers and scriptwriters that had led him so far. After all, if they all were in on this, then perhaps there was potential in this venture.

"Alright, I'm calm." he said. "I admit, anything goes in the business. Any idea can work if we have the data for it, right? Hey if it gets me the glasses faster then why not? It's not like he could give them to me over a drink at the bar for now, right?" The audience chuckled. It was absurd to think Spider-Man, the boy Tony Stark trusted so much would be foolish enough to give glasses that control thousands of drones to a stranger a met barely a week ago. Quentin activated his Mysterio suit thanks to the buttons on his glove. The costume soothed his mind, and the scientist went back to character.

"We're all adults here. Sometimes we have to do things we don't like to get far in life." he monologued. "So we're agreed then? At the next scene, we go with the mini-elementals, I save Peter from certain death and I give him the awkward silence in... in a tight place."

Quentin thanked the fact that his fog helmet was hiding his face right now. If not for that, everyone would see the red on his cheek spread wider. He felt compelled to add in aparte:

"Just one a look, alright!? One romantic look in his eyes. And if I don't see the littlest of sparks in response, we leave it at that. Let the future fangirls make their assumptions and fanfictions if this doesn't work."

"Eheh it will totaly work Mister Beck. Eheh." giggled Victoria awkardly. It was hard to see whether she was excited about the power that would soon be in their hands, or the birth of a virtual couple for her blog. She was no writer, but she had imaginaton same as everyone else.

_Please don't make it work... _Prayed the pathetic man known by the public as the heroic Mysterio. The show was for tomorrow, and yet he felt that the dice had already been cast.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author's second note: _Will write chapter 2 if people really want it._


End file.
